The present invention relates to a vehicle locking mechanism that utilizes a rheological fluid in its operation.
Conventional locking systems require a number of moving parts whose operation may be compromised by dust ingress and wear, for example. Such locks are often relatively noisy in operation and may be relatively slow to change between locked and unlocked states. A further problem with know locking systems is that they do not interface well with electrically operated passive entry systems.
Passive entry systems replace conventional vehicle unlocking devices such as keys or “plip” type devices with sole form of transponder device that is carried by a vehicle user and that is remotely interrogated by a reader associated with the vehicle. If entry permission is granted, the system will signal the unlocking of the vehicle locks. However, as locking mechanisms are essentially mechanical in operation, one or more electrical motors must be fitted to a locking mechanism so as to convert the signals from the passive entry system to operate the locking mechanism.